The Jinchuuriki and The Nadeshiko Kunoichi
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Naruto pergi ke Desa Nadeshiko untuk bertemu dan menyelesaikan pertrungannya dengan Shizuka. Setelah mengalahkan Shizuka dalam pertarungan, dia diajak oleh Shizuka untuk pergi ke mansionnya untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan.


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Jinchuuriki and The Nadeshiko Kunoichi**

 **Summary:**

Naruto pergi ke Desa Nadeshiko untuk bertemu dan menyelesaikan pertrungannya dengan Shizuka. Setelah mengalahkan Shizuka dalam pertarungan, dia diajak oleh Shizuka untuk pergi ke mansionnya untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Shizuka

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto, or any character.

 **A/N:** cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto berusia 18 dan Shizuka 23. Dan untuk yang kurang dari 17 keatas maka jangan coba-coba untuk membaca ini atau terima akibatnya.

 **Happy Reading!**

Pada usia Naruto yang ke-16, dia terjebak dalam pertarungan dengan seorang kunoichi berambut hitam gelap dari Desa Nadeshiko, dengan masa depan dan kehidupannya yang lumayan menyedihkan. Jika dia menang, dia bisa memerintahkan kunoichi itu untuk pulang bersamanya dan menikah dengannya tapi itu berdampak pada cita-citanya sebagai Hokage. Jadi, dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh untuk menang.

Tetapi jika dia kalah maka dia akan terbunuh saat itu juga dan membuat dia harus memilih apa dia harus memenangkan pertarungan ini atau tidak.

Shizuka, nama kunoichi itu. Wajahnya sangat cantik bak seorang putri, kulitnya putih mulus serasi dengan tubuhnya itu, rambut yang dipotong dengan gaya seperti tuan putri yang diikat ponytail, dan poni rambut yang dipotong rata sedangkan kedua sisinya dibiarkan panjang sehingga membingkai wajahnya itu.

Sebelum Naruto pergi bersama Yamato, Guy, dan Aoba ke tujuan selanjutnya Naruto membuat bunshin untuk menggantikannya pergi sementara yang asli tinggal untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kunoichi itu, sebelumnya Naruto kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pendamping Shizuka beberapa hari sebelumnya sehingga dia mengumpat didalam hatinya karena Jiraiya selaku mentornya menyerahkan urusan yang tidak masuk akal padanya.

Naruto dan Shizuka bertarung dengan sengit apalagi saat Shizuka mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya dari Desa Nadeshiko, Naruto sempat kewalahan karena serangan yang membabi buta seperti itu. Saat Shizuka lengah Naruto menyerangnya dengan 'Fuuton: Rasengan' tetapi Shizuka menghindarinya dengan mudah dan mentackle kaki Naruto sehingga Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, Shizuka langsung menodongkan kunainya kearah Naruto

"Ini sudah berakhir" kata Shizuka dingin

"Ya, memang sudah berakhir, Shizuka" kata seseorang dari belakang Shizuka yaitu Naruto yang menyentuh leher Shizuka dengan jari tangannya lalu yang Naruto yang ditodong oleh Shizuka itu ternyata adalah bunshin

"Aku tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang akan menyerangku dari belakang" kata Shizuka yang masih dengan nada dingin

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku tak ingin menyakiti wanita sepertimu" kata Naruto lalu tanah yang dipijak Naruto dan Shizuka bergetar hebat tiba-tiba sebuah robot dengan tangan yang lumayan besar menangkap Shizuka

"Hahaha, akhirnya aku bisa menangkapmu dan menikahimu, Putri dari Nadeshiko" kata seseorang yang mengendalikan robot besar itu dari atas tempat arena itu

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak pada pria diatas itu "Aku Kukoyu, dan kau siapa t** kuning berjalan?" tanya Kukoyu dengan nada mengejek

"Sialan kau, lepaskan dia atau kau akan merasakan kepalan tinjuku?" kata Naruto yang sudah tersulut oleh emosi "Coba saja jika kau bisa" kata Kukoyu dengan nada menantang

(Pertarungan mereka seperti di canon)

 **Skip Time**

Shizuka dan Naruto pun sekarang berada di pelabuhan untuk mengantarkan kepergian Naruto "Jadi, itu terlalu mudah. Benarkan Shizuka-chan?" kata Naruto dan itu membuat Shizuka blushing "Iya, aku setuju denganmu Naruto-kun" balas Shizuka

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau sehebat itu Shizuka-chan" puji Naruto "Kau juga tidak terlalu buruk Naruto-kun" kata Shizuka "Oh, ya Naruto-kun bagaimana dengan perjanjian itu?" tanya Shizuka

"Perjanjian yang mana, ya?" tanya Naruto begitu polos, sementara yang bertanya hanya sweatdrop lalu menjawab "Jika kau menang maka kau harus menikah denganku" jawab Shizuka

"Aku minta maaf, ya Shizuka-chan. Aku belum bisa menerimamu karena aku masih punya orang yang aku cintai didesaku walaupun dia mencintai orang lain tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menyatakan perasaanku setelah tugasku ini selesai

Dia selalu ingin membuat orang yang dicintainya itu melihat kepadanya begitu juga aku, aku juga ingin menjaganya dan membawa orang yang disukainya itu pulang walau hatiku sakit tapi jika dia bahagia aku pun jadi ikut bahagia" jelas Naruto

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama perempuan itu?" tanya Shizuka penasaran "Dia Sakura Haruno, nama saja sudah seperti bunga musim semi" jawab Naruto sambil membayangkan wajah Sakura

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perjanjian itu?" pinta Shizuka penuh harap "Kalau begitu kita anggap itu seri dan aku akan pergi ke Desa Nadeshiko untuk menepati janji itu, Shizuka-chan. Jika tidak keberatan apa kau mau menunggu?" kata Naruto

Shizuka tidak menjawab dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menangis di dada bidang Naruto, Naruto pun mengelus rambut panjang Shizuka dan berkata "Kanapa kau menangis? Aku tak mau jika seorang perempuan menangis karena aku" kata Naruto

"Aku tidak menangis karenamu aku menangis karena bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa memenuhi janjiku itu dan untuk menepatinya aku akan menunggumu Naruto-kun" jawabnya sambil memandang mata biru shappire milik Naruto "Kau juga tampan makanya aku tak akan melepaskanmu untuk orang lain jika memang orang yang kau sukai itu menolakmu" lanjutnya dan itu mengundang sweatdrop

"NARUTO, AYO BERANGKAT!" teriak Yamato dari arah kapal "Dasar anak muda mereka melupakan kita" katanya pada teman seperjalanannya dan itu diberi anggukan oleh Guy dan Aoba "Ya, sebentar lagi, Yamato-taichou" jawab Naruto

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya, saat dia ingin berkata tiba-tiba Shizuka langsung mencium bibir Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto memerah beberapa menit kemudian ciuman mereka berakhir "Itu untukmu agar kau selamat diperjalanan dan berjanjilah padaku agar kau menepati janjimu, Naruto-kun" kata Shizuka sambil menangkup pipi Naruto

"Itu pasti Shizuka-chan, pasti" jawab Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Shizuka, lalu mereka berpelukan untuk kedua kalinya sebagai tanda perpisahan sebelum Naruto pergi

"Aku pergi dulu, Shizuka-chan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata Naruto sambil pergi menuju kapalnya "Ya, kau juga hati-hati dan jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kembali sesegera mungkin Naruto-kun" kata Shizuka memandang kapal Narutoyang sudah meniggalkan pelabuhan sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto dan itu dibalas oleh lambaian Naruto serta senyumannya yang menawan membuat Shizuka sedikit blushing.

'Semoga kau menepati janjimu itu atau aku akan menyusulmu ke Desa Konoha' batin Shizuka lalu pergi dari sana bersama guru sekaligus mentornya

 **Back to Present Time**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sedang berada diperjalanannya menuju tempat tujuannya dengan menggunakan Tailed Beast mode untuk menghemat waktu. Dua minggu sejak dia berhasil membunuh Madara dan Obito dan menghancurkan Juubi yang tidak bisa dipercayai olehnya tapi dia harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke, tim Taka dan Orochimaru yang membangkitkan ke-empat kage termasuk ayahnya Naruto yaitu Yondaime Hokage.

Pada akhirnya Naruto beserta seluruh pasukan Aliansi Shinobi berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan Obito, dan menyegel kembali Juubi.

Sebelum Edo Tensei ke-empat hokage itu menyerahkan tanggung jawab menjaga Konoha dan Dunia ninja pada Naruto; suatu hari dia akan menjadi kage terkuat yang pernah dimiliki oleh dunia Shinobi, sementara Sasuke dan Orochimaru kembali ke Desa Konoha karena tindakan mereka di perang dunia shinobi ke-empat itu sedangkan Suigetsu kembali ke Kirigakure dan Juugo mengembara untuk melihat dunia yang indah ini.

Setelah perang selesai Naruto merayakan kemenangan perang dan sebagai pahlawan perang, permintaan dari Daimyo negara Hi menjadikan apa yang dia cita-citakan selama ini. Yaitu menjadi Hokage, tapi sebelum dia menjadi Hokage dia ingin menemui teman lamanya terlebih dulu dan menepati janjinya dulu

Naruto pun telah sampai tepat beberapa meter didepannya itu adalah gerbang Desa Nadeshiko, Naruto pun menonaktif mode Tailed beastnya tapi sebelum dia berjalan kembali untuk ketempat tujuannya dia merasakan matanya tertutup oleh tangan halus nan lembut tak lama kemudian suara kikikan geli terdengar dari belakangnya

"Coba kau tebak ini siapa Naruto-kun?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang feminim yang berarti itu adalah wanita "Hm, pasti ini Tuan Putri dari Desa Nadeshiko. Apa aku benar?" tebak Naruto

"Are? Darimana kau tahu Naruto-kun?" tanya Shizuka sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mata Naruto "Dari suaramu yang masih sama dan tanganmu yang halus itu aku bisa menebak itu kau, Shizuka-chan" kata Naruto sambil memandang Shizuka yang berada dibelakangnya.

Naruto tidak menyangka saat dulu dia bertemu Shizuka, Shizuka tidak berubah malah makin cantik dan dia bertanya-tanya apa Shizuka tidak bosan memakai baju seperti saat dia bertemu dengannya dulu.

Shizuka yang dipandangi oleh Naruto sedikit risih, kemudian dia hanya tertawa geli "Hm, Naruto-kun aku pikir mataku ada diatas sini bukan disana" goda Shizuka "Eh? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud memandangimu seperti itu" kata Naruto gugup pasalnya dia memandangi Shizuka dari atas sampai bawah apalagi payudaranya yang berukuran seperti Hokage kelima itu

"Ehm, Shizuka-chan aku dengar Desa Nadeshiko beruntung tidak terkena efek dari Perang Dunia shinobi?" tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan "Iya, dan aku dengar kau menjadi pahlawan di perang dan menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi, ya?" kata Shizuka

"Ya, dan karena aksi heroikku itu akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan impianku sebagai Hokage disana" jawab Naruto "Kalau begitu selamat dan seperti yang kudengar tadi kau pasti sudah jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, benarkan?" tanya Shizuka

"Bisa dibilang begitu, apa kau ingin aku menunjukan kekuatanku itu padamu, Shizuka-chan?" tawar Naruto "Apa itu sebuah tantangan?" tanya Shizuka "Yah, jika kau mau sih apalagi pertarungan kita dulu belum selesai bukan?" kata Naruto

"Kau benar, kalau begitu ikuti aku. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke arena" kata Shizuka sambil tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya. Naruto pun mengekor dari belakang Shizuka.

.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju sebuah arena yang lumayan besar dengan dinding pembatas yang pasti kuat untuk menahan sesuatu, "Shizuka-chan, tempat apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang saat ini telah berada ditengah arena itu.

"Ini adalah arena khusus yang dibuat oleh pengawalku, Tokiwa. Untuk pertarungan kita berdua" jawab Shizuka "Oh, kalau begitu apa kau siap?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil jarak didepan Shizuka "Aku sudah siap kapanpun kau siap, Naruto-kun" jawabnya memasang kuda-kuda

"Bersiaplah Shizuka-chan" Naruto pun melesat menyerang Shizuka, Shizuka pun mengeluarkan kunainya dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto agar memecah konsentrasi Naruto. Naruto menghindari kunai itu dengan menggeser dirinya kesamping.

Shizuka mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya yaitu Nadeshiko Style: Deep Crimson Dance Performance dan Dance Performance: Second Step-nya, Naruto menghindari jutsu itu dengan cepat "Jutsumu tidak buruk juga Shizuka-chan" puji Naruto "Kau juga semakin cepat Naruto-kun" balas Shizuka

Shizuka pun kembali menyerang Naruto dengan jutsu Violent Whirlwind, Shizuka berputar sangat cepat sambil melemparkan kunainya kesegala arah membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan untuk menghindari kunai yang dilemparkan kesegala arah itu.

Lalu Shizuka menghentikan jutsunya dan memasang kuda-kuda kembali, dia menyerang Naruto dengan Nadeshiko style: Hardliner Revolving cut dan Nadeshiko style: hardliner gale fist tapi Naruto malah menyerap jutsu itu

"Apa dia menyerap jutsuku, tapi aku masih punya jutsu lain" kata Shizuka pada dirinya sendiri, tapi sungguh sial saat dia ingin menyerang Naruto dengan pedang angin dia sudah dipukul tengkuknya oleh Naruto. Shizuka sedikit oleng dan akan terjatuh tapi ada tangan yang menariknya sehingga dia merasakan pelukan dari orang yang ada didepannya.

Shizuka sedikit blushing karena wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto itu berdekatan malahan sangat dekat, Shizuka tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Naruto itu lebih tampan dari sebelumnya dan mata blue-shappire itu seakan menghipnotisnya. Mata itu sangat menyejukan dan menenangkan bagi siapa saja yang memandang mata itu termasuk dia salah satunya.

"Sepertinya aku menang Shizuka-chan" bangganya karena Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Putri dai Nadeshiko itu. "Hm, ya. Dan ini sebagai hadiah karena kau telah mengalahkanku" kata Shizuka sambil membelai pipi tan dengan tiga guratan tipis seperti kumis itu. Shizuka memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya yang tipis itu.

Naruto mulai membalas ciuman itu, tangan Shizuka yang tadinya ada dipipi Naruto pindah kebelakang kepala Naruto dan menekan kepala Naruto agar ciuman panas itu semakin dalam sambil meremas rambut pirang jabrik itu. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua pun mengakhiri ciuman panas itu, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Shizuka.

"Rasanya masih seperti dulu Shizuka-chan" goda Naruto, Shizuka blushing digoda seperti itu "Naruto-kun apa kau akan kembali atau menginap disini karena sepertinya sebentar lagi malam hari?" tanya Shizuka dengan seburat merah tentunya.

"Kurasa aku akan menginap disini dan menyewa penginapan disekitar sini dan besok aku baru kembali" jawabnya

'Kesempatan bagus' batin Shizuka yang mempersiapkan rencana jahat yang akan membuat Naruto keenakan "Kalau begitu kau menginap saja dimansionku, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana?" tawar Shizuka dengan senyuman manisnya yang tidak pernah ditunjukan pada siapapun

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan? Aku tak-..." sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan jari telunjuk Shizuka sudah berada dibibirnya "Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau akan merepotkan diriku, Naruto-kun. Aku sangat senang jika kau mau menerima tawaranku itu" kata Shizuka setelah itu dia menjauhkan jari telunjuknya itu dari bibir Naruto

"Em? Baiklah jika tidak merepotkanmu, tolong pimpin jalannya kalau begitu" kata Naruto "Ayo ikut aku Naruto-kun" kata Shizuka sambil berjalan meninggalkan arena itu dan menuju mansionnya yang berada di dekat alun-alun Desa Nadeshiko yang diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Naruto sekarang sedang menikmati udara malam dari balkon mansion milik Shizuka, pandangannya terus mengarah kedesa yang berada dibawahnya karena mansion milik Shizuka adalah bangunan tertinggi disini. Rambut pirangnya menari-nari tergerakan oleh angin yang lumayan kencang.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kamu kesini dan tidur bersamaku?" suara feminim yang terdengar seperti nada meminta berdengung ditelinga Naruto, Naruto langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia kaget ternyata Shizuka sudah berada didalam selimut yang ada ditempat tidurnya.

"Hee? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, Shizuka-chan?" tanya Naruto panik pasalnya pintunya sudah dia kunci tapi kenapa Shizuka bisa masuk, apa dia lupa menguncinya atau pintu itu memang tidak dikunci "Dan kenapa kamu bisa ada disini? Setahuku pintunya aku mengunci pintu itu?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Aku punya kunci cadangan, jadi aku bisa masuk kesini. Aku kesini ingin tidur bersama calon suamiku saja" jawab Shizuka sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalangi tubuhnya.

Terpampang jelaslah tubuh Shizuka yang hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna hitam, kulit putih mulus itu yang siap diberi kissmark dan payudara yang berukuran 35B itu siap untuk diremas. Oh, sepertinya Naruto mulai mesum sekarang. Tunggu dulu Naruto melupakan sesuatu, apa katanya tadi? 'Calon suaminya'?

"Shizuka-chan a-apa maksudmu dengan 'Calon Suami'?" tanya Naruto gugup plus tampang begonya keluar secara bersamaan "Kau masih ingat perjanjian antara gurumu dengan Tokiwa 'kan?" kata Shizuka.

Naruto pun mengingat-ingat dulu saat Tokiwa menceritakan bahwa Jiraiya pernah menyusup ke Desa Nadeshiko dan bertarung dengannya lalu mereka membuat janji karena pertarungan itu seri bahwa mereka akan membiarkan murid mereka melanjutkan pertarungan mereka yang tertunda, jika pihak Jiraiya yang menang maka murid Jiraiya itu bisa menikah dengan murid pilihan Tokiwa yang tentunya perempuan jika sang perempuannya mau. Tapi, jika pihak Tokiwa yang menang maka murid Jiraiya itu harus rela mati ditangan murid Tokiwa itu.

Mengingat cerita itu, Naruto baru sadar akan sesuatu 'Ero-sennin kampret kenapa kau memberikan masalah yang rumit padaku!' batin Naruto mengumpat karena Jiraiya tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dia lakukan dan malah memberikan apa yang harus ditanggung oleh Jiraiya kepada Naruto.

"Sudah ingat?" tanya Shizuka yang melihat Naruto sedang mengingat sesuatu, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shizuka yang masih dengan posisi yang sama; Naruto mangangguk gugup karena didepannya ini adalah yang disebut 'Surga Dunia' oleh gurunya setiap mereka ke Onsen. Dia tak menyangka jika 'Surga Dunia' itu sangat indah

Pikiran mesum hinggap lagi diotak Naruto, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran itu darinya. Siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam masalah ini?

Ero-sennin

Ya, dia yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya selama ini. Mereka selalu pergi ke Onsen setelah melakukan latihan atau melakukan sesuatu, dan salah satu kebiasaan Jiraiya jika perg ke Onsen adalah mengintip para wanita muda yang sedang mandi disana dan menuliskannya untuk inspirasi dari buku laknatnya itu. Menjualnya pada orang lain termasuk guru pembimbing di tim tujuh itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi, dan lebih parahnya lagi sebelum buku itu dijual dia menyuruh asistennya untuk memeriksa tulisan dibuku itu yaitu Naruto sendiri.

Naruto dulu masih polos, belum mengerti apa-apa tentang wanita dan sekarang dia mengerti kenapa si Ero-sennin itu sangat tergila-gila dengan wanita.

'Sialan kau, Ero-sennin. Kau malah menurunkan sifat mesummu pada muridmu yang polos ini' batin Naruto sedikit narsis pada kalimat terakhir itu.

Karena terlalu lama bergelut dengan pikirannya Naruto tidak sadar bahwa Shizuka sudah berada dibelakangnya, Shizuka melingkarkan tangannya keperut six-pack milik Naruto dan menempelkan daging kenyal yang menggantung didadanya kepunggung sang blonde.

Naruto semakin gelagapan merasakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shizuka "S-shizuka-chan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto tergagap "Aku ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan calon suamiku ini, memangnya tidak boleh?" kata Shizuka yang sudah diliputi oleh nafsu

"T-tapi-..." "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kok jika melakukan ini denganmu" potong Shizuka, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau tunggu saja dikasur nanti aku kesana" kata Naruto yang mau tidak mau harus melayani Shizuka. Shizuka pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan berjalan menuju kasur King size dikamar Naruto.

Naruto pun melepaskan semua bajunya sehingga sekarang dia hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna jingga dengan gambar kodok hijau.

Naruto menghampiri Shizuka yang duduk dipinggir kasurnya dan dia pun ikut duduk disebelah Shizuka "Em? Shizuka-chan, apa kamu yakin dengan ini?" tanya Naruto memastikan

"Ya, aku ingin melakukan ini denganmu lagipula kau itu orang yang sangat hebat dan kuat, tidak baik 'kan jika pahlawan sepertimu masih jones. Aku tak mau jika aku keduluan oleh orang lain yang pasti banyak mengincarmu, aku mempunyai anak darimu apalagi dengan kumis kucing ini pasti mereka akan sangat lucu" jawab Shizuka sambil membayangkan

"Kalau itu jawabanmu, Shizuka-chan. Siap-siap saja 'dimakan' oleh rubah tampan ini" bisik Naruto ditelinga Shizuka sedikit menggoda.

Wajah mereka berdua pun saling mendekat, kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan akhirnya ciuman pun terjadi. Mata hijau jade dan mata Blue-shappire itu saling memandang satu sama lain mengagumi keindahan masing-masing, tangan Naruto membingkai pipi milik Shizuka dan Shizuka melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto

Mereka berdua memejamkan mata untuk menikmati ciuman panas mereka ini, merkeka saling mengecap rasa bibir pasangannya masing-masing. Naruto menggigiti bibir bawah milik Shizuka meminta ijin untuk menyapu rongga mulut miliknya, Shizuka mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto; dia pun membuka mulutnya membiarkan Naruto bermain-main dimulutnya.

Tangan Naruto berpindah dari pipi milik Shizuka ke pinggang Shizuka dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Shizuka yang seksi itu, sedangkan tangan Shizuka melingkar dileher kokoh milik si blonde untuk memperdalam lidah Naruto.

Lidah Naruto mengeksplorasi mulut bagian dalam milik sang putri itu, dari mulai mengabsen deretan gigi putih itu sekalian mencari lidah Shizuka.

Dapat!

Setelah mendapatkan lidah milik Shizuka, Naruto mencoba membelit lidah tak bertulang itu dengan miliknya. Saling bertukar saliva yang sehingga membuat kamar Naruto berisi decakan lidah, desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut mereka berdua yang menandakan bahwa mereka berdua sudah terangsang dengan foreplay mereka.

Tangan Naruto mulai nakal sekarang, tangan Naruto mulai meraba-raba punggung bagian belakang milik Shizuka tempat pengait bra milik Shizuka berada. Shizuka hanya terkikik geli dalam hati karena sepertinya Naruto kesusahan untuk melepaskan pengait bra-nya.

Shizuka pun membantu Naruto untuk melepaskan pengait bra itu, Shizuka melemparkan bra hitamnya sembarang arah. Lalu meraih tangan Naruto untuk meremas payudaranya yang besar itu, Naruto merasakan tangannya meremas sesuatu yang besar dan berpuitng mencoba meremas benda itu sedikit keras.

"hmmph... hmmmpph" suara desahan Shizuka yang berada dalam mulut Naruto karena Naruto meremas payudaranya sedikit keras.

Naruto dan Shizuka pun melepaskan pagutan, benang saliva terhubung antara bibir keduanya. Nafas mereka semua memburu, Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Shizuka lalu berbisik "Berbaliklah Shizuka-chan" perintah Naruto dan Shizuka hanya menuruti Naruto sehingga sekarang dia membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto memeluk Shizuka dari belakang lalu meremas payudara Shizuka yang besar itu dari belakang "Payudaramu sangat besar sepertinya melebihi milik Tsunade-baachan" bisik Naruto dari belakang

"Ini hanya untuk suamiku saja yaitu kau, Naruto-kun dan semua yang ada ditubuhku ini adalah milikmu" jawab Shizuka sambil mendesah, Naruto menciumi leher putih milik Shizuka, menyesapi harum yang mengguar dari tubuh Shizuka. Menggigiti leher putih itu sehingga terdapat kissmark disana yang menandakan bahwa ini adalah miliknya seorang.

Naruto mempelintir puting kemerahan milik Shizuka "Akh... Ahnn" erangan Shizuka terdengar dikamar itu, Naruto membalikan tubuh Shizuka agar dia menghadap kepada Naruto. Setelah membalikan tubuh Shizuka, Naruto langsung menindih tubuh Shizuka dan menjilati payudara milik Shizuka lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

Shizuka meremas surai pirang untuk meyalurkan kenikamatan yang dirasakannya, Naruto menghisap payudara kanan dan tangan kanannya meremas payudara Shizuka sebelah kiri sementara tangan kirinya berada dipaha mulus milik Shizuka.

Tangan kirinya perlahan-lahan naik kearah calana dalam milik Shizuka yang sudah basah akibat kegiatan mereka ini, Naruto langsung melepaskan celana dalam yang masih melekat diselangkangan Shizuka. Lalu menyusupkan dua jarinya ke vagina yang sudah basah itu

Memaju mundurkan jari itu dengan tempo sedang tapi lama kelamaan menjadi cepat, cairan dari vagina Shizuka keluar ini adalah orgasme keduanya. Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya yang berlumuran cairan lengket dari Shizuka dan mencoba untuk menjilatnya sedikit, saat cairan itu dirasakan oleh indra pengecapnya Naruto membatin 'Manis'

Naruto pun turun kearah selangkangan Shizuka melihat vagina yang tidak ditumbuhi oleh bulu itu berkedut seperti meminta diisi, dia pun mencoba menjilati vagina itu dan menelusupkan lidahnya. Mengobrak-ngabrik vagina yang sudah basah itu, sesekali dia menggigiti kloritis yang sudah membengkak itu membuat Shizuka mendesah keras dan semakin keras.

Naruto merasa lidahnya dijepit oleh dinding vagina Shizuka hanya bisa bergerak sedikit saja, beberapa detik kemudian vagina itu menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya. Naruto langsung meminum semua yang keluar dari sana "Aku tidak menyangka jika cairanmu seenak ini, Shizuka-chan" kata Naruto, sementara Shizuka mencoba menormalkan nafasnya.

Shizuka langsung bangkit dan mendorong Naruto sehingga sekarang Shizuka menindih Naruto "Sekarang giliranku untuk merasakan cairanmu, Naruto-kun" kata Shizuka yang langsung turun kebawah tepatnya selangkangan milik Naruto. Penis Naruto yang mengacung bak besi penopang tenda sirkus itu mengeluarkan sedikit cairan, Shizuka mendekatkan wajahnya ke penis itu. Wajah Shizuka memerah karena melihat betapa perkasanya penis Naruto itu.

Tangannya mulai mengocok penis besar itu dengan gerakan naik-turun dengan tempo lambat membuat Naruto mendesah keenakan karena dia belum pernah merasakan nikmat yang seperti ini. tempo kocokan itu semakin lama semakin cepat. Penis Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit cairan, Shizuka yang penasaran dengan cairan itu.

Lidahnya mulai menjilati tempat menetesnya cairan Naruto, kesan pertama yang dia rasakan adalah hambar tapi lama kelamaan membuatnya ketagihan. Shizuka mulai menjilati kepala penis Naruto seperti menjilati lolipop, Naruto meracau tak jelas karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Shizuka.

Shizuka mulai memasukan penis Naruto ke mulutnya itu, menghisap sekuat tenaga seakan-akan ingin memeras semua sperma Naruto yang ada disana.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Shizuka masih tetap dengan aktivitasnya. Penis Naruto terasa membesar dimulutnya, tak berselang lama Naruto pun mengeluarkan spermanya dengan deras dimulut mungil milik Shizuka. Kedua pipi Shizuka mengembung menampung semua sperma yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Lalu dia menelan sperma itu tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun "Hah... hah... bagaimana rasanya, Shizuka-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal "Manis, Naruto-kun" jawab Shizuka yang sudah terbutakan oleh nafsu "Sekarang kau bisa memasukannya kelubangku, mana yang kau pilih Naruto-kun?" goda Shizuka dengan menunggingkan pantatnya sehingga terlihat jelas lubang vagina miliknya yang sudah basah dan lubang analnya yang berkedut-kedut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya keatas dan kebawah.

Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri karena godaan yang diberikan oleh Shizuka, Naruto mendekati Shizuka dan berbisik ditelinganya "Untuk lubang depanmu nanti saja, aku ingin menikmati memasuki tubuhmu lewat belakang" bisik Naruto lalu menjauhi Shizuka.

Shizuka memerah dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Naruto memegang bongkahan kembar milik Shizuka lalu membukakan bongkahan itu sehingga terpampang jelaslah lubang anal Shizuka yang berkedut "Sepertinya cukup" gumam Naruto lalu mengarahkan penisnya sendiri kelubang anal milik Shizuka.

"Jika sakit bilang, ya?" perintah Naruto, Shizuka pun mengangguk. Kepala penis Narut yang sudah berada didepan lubang anal milik Shizuka itu terus didorong agar dapat masuk. Dengan sedikit dorongan keras penis Naruto tertancap dilubang hangat milik Shizuka. Shizuka memekik keras merasakan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Naruto mendiamkan penisnya selama beberapa menit agar anal Shizuka menyesuaikan dirinya dengan penis besar Naruto, sedikit demi sedikit Naruto menarik penisnya dan mendorongnya sedikit keras dengan tempo lambat. Shizuka mendesah keenakan ketika penis Naruto menghantam titik sensitivnya.

Penis Naruto semakin cepat mempenetrasi lubang anal itu, tangan tan milik Naruto melingkar diperut milik Shizuka dan menarik Shizuka kepelukannya.

Shizuka mencoba berbicara tujuannya bertanya pada Naruto "Ahh... Naruto-kun, kenapa tidak langsung didepan saja?" tanya Shizuka. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Shizuka Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya keindra pendengaran milik pasangan seksnya sekarang "Karena aku ingin menikmati 'menu utama'nya nanti saja, sekarang aku ingin mengisi lubang analmu terlebih dahulu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" kata Naruto yag diakhiri dengan menyesap wangi badan Shizuka melalui ceruk lehernya dan mengelus perut rata Shizuka.

Shizuka mengangguk tanda dia menerima alasan yang Naruto berikan padanya, Naruto pun makin semangat mempenetrasi Shizuka dari belakang. Suara derit tempat tidur pun terdengar semakin nyaring dan cepat beserta suara peraduan dua kulit yang saling bertubrukan.

Tangan Naruto berpindah menuju payudara besar Shizuka yang menganggur itu, meremasnya dengan penuh penghayatan sesekali memelintir puting kemerahan yang sudah terangsang itu dengan keras membuat desahan pemiliknya semakin keras.

"Shizuka-chan, kau merasakannya?" Shizuka merasakan benda yang ada dilubang analnya tersebut membesar "Penisku membesar bukan? Itu tandanya aku akan keluar" kata Naruto yang makin meningkatkan tempo sodokannya lubang anal Shizuka. Shizuka tidak bisa membalas apa-apa dia hanya bisa mendesah karena penis Naruto yang memasuki tubuhnya.

"Shizuka-chan aku keluar!" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak, beberapa detik kemudian penis Naruto menembakan jutaan sperma dilubang anal milik Shizuka. Shizuka pun sama dia keluar dengan cairan keluar dari vaginanya.

Naruto menanamkan penisnya dalam-dalam agar spermanya tidak tumpah keluar.

 **Gluk!**

Sebuah suara dengan frekuensi kecil tapi masih dapat didengar oleh kedua orang yang sedang bercinta itu, "Suara apa itu, Shizuka-chan? Apa dari perutmu ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus lembut perut Shizuka, Shizuka mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha... sepertinya perutmu ini sudah penuh, ya? Dan aku merasakan bahwa perutmu sedikit membesar dari sebelumnya" kata Naruto yang masih mengelus perut Shizuka yang sedikit membesar karena sperma yang ditampung diperutnya

"Naruto-kun aku ingin hamil, jadi kau haru mengeluarkannya divaginaku" kata Shizuka sedikit kesal "Apa itu tantangan agar kita melanjutkannya keronde kedua, Shizuka-chan?" goda Naruto sambil memaju-mundurkan penisnya yang masih ada dilubang anal Shizuka bermaksud menggoda Shizuka.

Shizuka mengangguk, Naruto pun mencabut penisnya dari Shizuka lalu membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang sudah acak-acakan karena pergulatan mereka "Ayo, ambil yang kau mau Shizuka-chan" kata Naruto. Shizuka pun menuruti perintah Naruto dan duduk diperut Naruto.

Shizuka mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit dan memposisikan penis Naruto di lubang vaginanya, menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit dia merasakan perih diselangkangannya.

 **Blesh!**

Penis Naruto yang langsung menancap divagina Shizuka yang sebelumnya menabrak dinding tipis didalamnya, air mata sedikit keluar dari mata jade-nya dan gigi putih itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan keras. "Shizuka-chan mendekatlah" kata Naruto yang tidak tega melihat Shizuka kesakitan seperti itu.

Setelah wajah Shizuka mendekat, Naruto langsung menyumpal bibir milik Shizuka dengan bibirnya untuk meredam rasa sakit yang Shizuka rasakan sambil kedua tangan Naruto berada dipipinya.

Beberapa menit vagina milik Shizuka masih terdiam untuk menyesuaikan penis besar Naruto yang ada didalamnya, tangan Naruto bergerak kepantat Shizuka dan meremas pantat berisi itu. Naruto menggerakan pantat Shizuka agar penisnya bergerak walaupun dengan tempo lambat tapi membuat Naruto keenakan karena penisnya terus dijepit oleh dinding vagina Shizuka.

Shizuka pun mengakhiri ciuman mereka, menopang badannya dengan tangannya yang diletakan diperut Naruto. Pinggul Shizuka bergerak dengan tempo cepat, Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya merasakan nikmat yang diberikan oleh Shizuka.

Menit demi menit berlalu, desahan demi desahan menggema dikamar yang telah dipasangi kekkai kedap suara agar desahan itu tidak terdengar keruangan lain. Suara kecipak basah terdengar dari alat intim yang masih terpasang dan bergerak dengan cepat seperti memacu kuda itu.

"Shizuka-chanh... aku keluar" kata Naruto dengan nada tertahan

"Akh-... Naruto-kun aku juga ingin keluar" kata Shizuka "Kalau begitu kita keluar bersama-sama" perintah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!/Shizuka-chan!" teriak keduanya, setelah ejekulasi dirasakan oleh Shizuka, tubuhnya langsung ambruk menimpa Naruto yang berada dibawahnya. Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya dan membalikan tubuh Shizuka sehingga Naruto memeluknya posesif tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

Shizuka memegang tangan Naruto yang hangat itu, menyalurkan rasa bahagianya karena dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda blonde ini saat pertarungan mereka. Bagaimana cara si blonde ini mengalahkan dengannya yang tanpa kekerasan sedikit pun. Mengingat itu wajah Shizuka semakin memanas, merah padam; sambil mengeratkan pelukan yang Naruto berikan.

"Shizuka-chan?" panggil Naruto, "Ya, Naruto-kun?" yang dipanggil menjawab sambil menutup matanya merasakan pelukan Naruto yang lama kelamaan semakin hangat.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" kata Naruto agak gugup "Hihihi, Naruto-kun ada-ada saja. Mau bertanya pun harus minta ijin. Memangnya mau tanya apa?" kata Shizuka

"Em, eto. Bagaimana jika kamu benar-benar hamil?" pertanyaan Naruto akhirnya bisa dikeluarkan juga dari mulutnya itu "Kalau aku hamil berarti kau harus bertanggung jawab" jawab Shizuka "Kalau tidak, aku akan meyuruh semua ninja dari desa Nadeshiko untuk memburumu" ancam Shizuka

"Aku bukan orang yang tidak melakukan sesuatu tanpa pertanggung jawaban, Shizuka-chan" elak Naruto, pikiran jahil hinggap diotak Naruto. Karena posisi mereka yang masih dalam keadaan menyatu, Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya sehingga penis tegang yang masih menancap divagina Shizuka keluar-masuk dalam tempo perlahan.

"Ah... apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shizuka sedikit panik saat Naruto meremas payudaranya dan meng-in-outkan penisnya "Aku ingin bermain denganmu satu ronde lagi" bisik Naruto ditelinga Shizuka yang membuat pemiliknya mendesah karena nafas Naruto.

"Ukh... baiklah, Naruto-kun lakukan sesukamu" pasrah Shizuka, Naruto semakin cepat mengenjot vagina sempit milik Shizuka sambil menjilati punggung putih milik Shizuka karena posisi mereka yang seperti sendok sekarang. Shizuka mendesah semakin keras.

"akh... Naruto-kun pelan-pelan jika kau meremasnya seperti itu payudaraku akan sakit" protes Shizuka "As you wish, Hime" kata Naruto

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto siap untuk menembakan kembali spermanya yang kedua kalinya divagina Shizuka, sedetik kemudian sperma Naruto keluar divagina sempit itu.

"Shizuka-chan, besok kembali bersamaku, ya? Ke Konoha?" kata Naruto yang sudah menikmati ejekulasinya, Shizuka sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dipinta oleh Naruto "Eh? Kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Shizuka bingung sambil membalikan dirinya untuk memandang wajah tampan Naruto.

"Kita akan melakukan pernikahan disana, Shizuka-chan" kata Naruto, wajah Shizuka menunjuka raut kekagetan atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. "Apa benar, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shizuka tak percaya

"Ya, dan lagipula aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh dengan jagoan kecilku" kata Naruto sambil memandang perut rata milik Shizuka dan mengelusnya pelan.

Shizuka hanya bisa terharu dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, lalu dia netranya memandang Naruto yang memandangi perutnya. Tunggu dulu? Itu artinya...

"Naruto-kun..."

"Ssst, sudahlah aku sudah tahu. Tidurlah sekarang aku tak ingin jika ibu dari anakku kenapa-napa" potong Naruto sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Shizuka yang sedikit bengkak karena aktivitas mereka tadi.

Shizuka meneteskan air mata bahagianya dan menghamburkan pelukannya kepada Naruto "Hiks.. Arigatou, Naruto-kun" isaknya dipelukan Naruto, Naruto mengelus surai hitam milik Shizuka "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Shizuka-chan. Karena kamu, aku akan memiliki keluarga dan aku tak ingin anakku nanti sepertiku dulu tak tahu orang tuanya sendiri" kata Naruto dengan sedih. Dia tak ingin jika apa yang dialaminya dulu terjadi pada anaknya kelak.

"Tidurlah, Hime. Kita akan ke Konoha besok" perintah Naruto, Shizuka mengangguk dipelukan Naruto dan mencoba tidur.

 **Cup!**

Naruto mencium pucuk kepala Shizuka lalu menyusul sang kekasih untuk tidur, dia juga karena kativitas tadi. Memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Shizuka dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka dari dinginnya malam.

 **The End**

Wowowow...

Saya kembali lagi ini seri pertama dari Icha-Icha paradise the series, NaruShizu pair ini di FFN Naruto. Ayo berikan tanggapan kalian dengan review, mau saran pair? Tinggal PM akun saya atau FB saya Aldhie Koesnadie.

Satu pertanyaan...

.

.

.

Who's next?

 **.::SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER::.**

 **.::ALDY KUSNADY LOG OUT::.**


End file.
